


来一颗草莓吗（R18）

by Nandouxia



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandouxia/pseuds/Nandouxia
Summary: 避雷：微异物
Relationships: 尼吉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	来一颗草莓吗（R18）

吉恩适时地用眼神表达了自己的疑惑。  
家里不冷，他们都只穿了衬衫，尼诺将巧克力酱放在了一旁的流理台上，一只手从吉恩的衬衫下摆里钻了进去。他的手显然带着凉度，甫一接触对方的皮肤，便感觉到了一股战栗。  
尼诺轻笑一声，手按着他的后腰，顺着薄薄的肌肉向上游走，指尖按了按因为身体受到刺激而已经敏感地硬起来的乳尖。  
吉恩半推拒了一下：“喂……”  
尼诺一边说“你选的草莓哦~”一边将一颗草莓塞进他的嘴里，然后伸手从橱柜里捞出了一瓶酒，张口咬开，将酒瓶口贴在他的胸口上倾倒了下去。  
酒水打湿了衬衫，让胸膛变得若隐若现起来。尼诺隔着湿透了的衬衫，咬上了吉恩的乳尖，舌头不停地舔舐。隔着一层衣服让触感变得更加粗糙起来，也给身体带来了不一样的感觉。

吉恩嘴里有一颗草莓，没法好好说话，便准备吃完，谁料一边咬着草莓时，胸口被掐了一把，狠狠地舔了一口，吮吸地揪了起来，让他喉咙里忍不住发出一声呻吟，那颗草莓好似撑开了他的嘴，一点口水混杂着水果的汁液从嘴角流了下去。  
“唔……尼诺……”吉恩口中含糊不清地叫道，手环在尼诺身上，解着他的衣服。  
尼诺感觉到，便任由他动作，然后自己给他解开了衬衫，将湿透的衬衫脱下来放在了一旁，顺便将腰带抽了出去。  
他没有急着继续脱，而是用手上拿着的另一颗草莓按在了吉恩的胸膛上。  
草莓的表面并不光滑，按在皮肤上尤其是乳尖上的时候更让人觉得异样。尼诺拿着草莓磨了磨，看到吉恩露出了一副颇有点羞耻的表情。  
“怎么样？好吃吗？”尼诺问了一句，就着这个姿势将草莓吞进嘴里，顺便在吉恩的胸口上留下一个浅浅的印子。

吉恩觉得自己下面已经硬了起来，都怪两个人早就熟悉彼此，连敏感点都抓的牢牢的。他费力地抽掉尼诺腰间的皮带，拉开了裤链，手滑进去，找到了那根已经很多次进入过他身体的性器。  
那根性器也已经硬了起来，前面流的水沾湿了一点内裤。吉恩敛着眉，把嘴里的草莓咬碎吃了，一边褪下了尼诺的裤子——当然，此时他自己的性器也被对方握在掌中撸弄。  
吉恩总有点害怕，毕竟这是家里，他们又不在卧室，万一萝塔回来就糟了。他双手抚慰着尼诺那根，道：“快一点？”  
两个人其实已经有好几天没亲近了，尼诺本来顾忌着两个人站立的姿势而克制着，听到这一句，不管吉恩的出发点是什么，他都觉得一把欲火烧到了脑子里，凑到对方的耳边问：“用什么润滑一下？”  
厨房可不是能找到润滑剂的地方，而他们也懒得跑回卧室。  
吉恩皱眉：“……酒？”  
尼诺不赞同地看了他一眼。  
吉恩喉结滚动：“唔……那，直接进来？”  
也不是没有过，小别重逢的时候，两个人也会激动地不顾一切往床上滚。  
尼诺舔了舔唇，到底还是觉得舍不得，哄道：“你闭上眼。”

吉恩乖乖闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，感觉对方的两根手指并着什么黏糊的液体进入了自己的后穴，触感不算多好，但意外地能够用来扩张。  
尼诺的手指在后穴里戳动，随着那液体的润滑，渐渐地能伸进去三根手指。后穴食髓知味，回忆起了那种感觉，逐渐开始主动吮吸起手指。  
吉恩睁开眼睛，扶了一把尼诺的性器：“唔，可以了，快，快点。萝塔……在萝塔回来之前……啊！”说到底，他也觉得这样说有点像是……求欢，实在不好意思。  
没等他说完，尼诺就出于一点微妙的嫉妒和好胜心，撤出手指，将性器捅了进去，不管不顾地直接进入了小半根，撑得吉恩喉中发出一声呻吟，连说话都被打断。  
“别……进的那么快……”吉恩喃喃道，前端的性器顶在对方的小腹上，有点舒爽。  
尼诺笑道：“不是你让快一点的吗？”他知道吉恩虽然那么说，但后穴已经算是适应了，于是一边说一边提跨向上顶了一下，惹来一声喘息。

没等吉恩反应过来，尼诺便开始迅速抽插起来，以便“快点”。性器不断进入肠道的深处又抽出，里面的液体被带出来，顺着吉恩的大腿往下滑，产生了一点奇异的感觉。  
“你……别唔……不行……”吉恩只能说出琐碎的话，根本连不成句子。  
恋人站在面前任自己进入，胸口上都是自己弄出来的痕迹，看的尼诺眼热不已，耳中只剩下对方的呻吟，胯下的顶弄一刻不停，发狠一般操弄，操得后穴里被干的艳红的肠肉都带出来一点，然后又被狠狠地捅回去。  
尼诺扶着他的臀，让他靠在自己身上，以减轻后背被柜子硌到。  
吉恩的性器因为姿势的缘故，前端蹭着尼诺的粗糙的裤子布料。操弄虽然狠，但却也让他的情欲更高涨，配合地动着腰向下，让两个人的性器结合地更深。  
“呜啊……轻，轻……别老蹭那儿……”吉恩本低着头，忽而抬起，呻吟着讨饶道。  
为了快点把他操到高潮，尼诺对准了前列腺抽插，性器的弧度和青筋刚好使得那里被磨得厉害，爆发般的酸爽的快感不断积累着，后穴逐渐紧缩起来绞着性器。  
尼诺不管不顾地冲开后穴的紧咬，不断地往里干，听到耳边的高声呻吟也没有停下，势如破竹般几乎将整根性器都塞了进去，操得吉恩觉得眼前发黑，忍不住一口咬住了他的肩膀。  
被咬住的感觉让尼诺更发疯，后穴吸他吸得越来越紧，尼诺却也操得越来越狠，摩擦操弄的快感逼得吉恩发出了两声泣音。  
他忽然伸手拍打了一下吉恩的屁股，后穴猛地一缩，尼诺趁机按着吉恩的腰往上一顶。  
“啊！唔……不，不行……”吉恩松开嘴，急促地喘息着，被逼上了高潮，前端射了出来，后面也死死咬着对方的性器。  
尼诺一松精关，精液便也从前面喷了出去，全都射进了肠道里，使得对方的后穴高潮又延长了一两分。  
过了一会儿，两个人才略略从这场略显粗暴而凶狠的情事中回过神。尼诺打横抱起吉恩，将衬衫也塞在他怀里，朝浴室走去：“清理一下。”  
“嗯。”吉恩懒懒地应了一声，半阖上了眼睛，又忽然问，“刚才润滑的东西，是什么？”  
“……”尼诺心虚地小声回答，“……巧克力酱。”  
“……什么？！”吉恩听完，沉默了一秒才反应过来，惊道，却因为有点脱力，只好乖乖地被抱进了浴缸。


End file.
